Randomness at my house
by Chibi Amy Chan
Summary: This is just randomness about me and friends ^_^; It's misc., so I put it under here...just have to change it around a bit...anyway, have fun reading and laughing!
1. Random: Round 1!

Amy: *waving like a maniac* HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!! ^___^  
  
Meg: It's official....she's gone nuts....  
  
Karen: No, she's just....not on pain killers.....  
  
Meg: Well, if this is worse than Amy on painkillers, then....  
  
Karen: *looks at Meg*  
  
Meg: *looks at Karen*   
  
Amy: ^___^ *randomly doing stupid stuff*   
  
Karen: .......get the straight jacket. -____-;  
  
Amy: Whaaat? This is just a bunch of random stuff that really goes on behind my normal composure. ^___^ Like, stupid stuff from our chats, then stupid stuff from my school, and the best of all....  
  
Meg: *excited* stuff from the-  
  
Amy: *nodnodnod*   
  
Karen: Hmm?  
  
Meg & Amy: *gigglegiggle*  
  
Karen: Oh geez....deffinatly NOT a good sign if they're BOTH giggling....  
  
(A/N: For the purpose of privacy, my friends that are randomly put in here, have their names changed...cept for Meg and Karen...just...don't ask...the REALLY stupid ones are just my really stupid friends I've known forever...)  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Amy: *sitting in Spanish class*   
  
Vanessa: *sitting in front of Amy*  
  
Amy: *taps Vanessa on shoulder* Psst, Nessa...  
  
Vanessa: Hmm..? *looks slightly over shoulder* What?   
  
Amy: .....yo quiero taco bell.....  
  
Vanessa: *rolls eyes* Amy, quiete...we're having tacos at lunch today...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *turns in seat to stare at Will seated behind her in English*  
  
Will: *doing a ditto, looks up at her with a raised eyebrow, looks back down*  
  
Amy: *still staring*  
  
Will: *ignores for the next five minutes, then snaps* What!?   
  
Amy: Mr. Forman's been staring at you for the past half hour...  
  
Will: ...why...?  
  
Amy: Because......I think he knows.....  
  
Will: Knows...?   
  
Amy: You're problem....  
  
Will: O.o What problem?   
  
Amy: Problem? I don't have a problem...do you have a problem? Because I don't have a problem...um...what are we talking about again?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *playing Kingdom Hearts*  
  
Karen: *talking on phone with Amy* And so...yeah...packing my stuff...to go to moms...  
  
Amy: Mhmm...that's nice...O.O STUPID SON OF A FREAKING CLAYTON! *starts cursing*  
  
Karen: O.o oooo....kay....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *on phone with Karen again* Be right back....*dissapears from phone for a random second*  
  
Karen: *starts singing a parody of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer* Randolph the Retard Reindeer....  
  
Amy: *comes back to Karen singing, stays stealthy quiet*  
  
Karen: *still singing* YOU FREAKING RETARD!  
  
Amy: *bursts out laughing hysterically* GOOD SONG!  
  
Karen: O.O YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Karen: Oh, oh, oh! Amy! See if you can guess this! *Starts playing the song 'Oh Susana' *  
  
Amy: *singing random lines* OH, don't you cry for me...I'm going to Alabama with a banjo on my knee...GAH what the heck is it!?  
  
Karen: *plays it again*  
  
Amy: *5 minutes later still didn't get it* Oh Alabama!? What the Hell! I remember words but NOT THE STUPID TITLE!  
  
Karen: Wanna know?   
  
Amy: Just tell me!  
  
Karen: You sure?   
  
Amy: KAREN!  
  
Karen: OH SUSANA!!!  
  
Both: *start laughing hysterically*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Karen: *starts playing Oh Susana again*  
  
Amy: *listens for a second* O.O TURN IT OFF!!!!!!!   
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: I'mma going to go see My Big Fat Greek Wedding! Wanna come!?   
  
Dean: ...no... *reading a magazine*  
  
Kristian: Have fun though...  
  
Amy: Aww....Kristian! You're a sap for these! C'mon! *whines at her*  
  
Kristian: No, sorry!  
  
Amy: Fine...*leaves*  
  
Dean: *just registers what she said* .....she's going to her own big fat Greek wedding...?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: Lookit me! I come with 20 different random phrases! Just press mah belly button! *gigglegiggle*   
  
Dean: O.o *leans forward, pokes her belly button*   
  
Amy: SLAP IT ON ME WOMAN! *gigglegiggle*  
  
Dean: ...woman!? HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Amy: ....meep? *runs for dear life*  
  
~*~*~  
  
(A/N: random chat...Spike doesn't really exist, he's just a charrie we do..)  
  
Amy: I saw the Yu Yu Hakusho eppy last night...and the Cowboy Bebop one too...  
  
Meg: And?   
  
Amy: Well, Hiei was a butthead in the YYH ep....though through the whole thing I was yelling "BOTAN! LET THE FREAKING EYE OPEN DAMMIT!"  
  
Karen: ...and CB?  
  
Amy: >.>   
Karen: O.O *chases* NUU! MINE!  
  
Meg: Uh-oh...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *comes home from school, chucks her backpack clear across the living room, muttering to self*  
  
Henry: *comes in after her, accually places backpack down*  
  
Amy: *stalks past Dean, opens fridge, grabs a Coke and stalks to room, still muttering*  
  
Dean: O.o *making dinner* Um...what's eating her?  
  
Henry: *calmly takes a Pepsi out of the fridge* She was being too rowdy at the lunch table...  
  
Dean: ...what now?   
  
Henry: ...Principal took her Twinkies...  
  
Dean: Ah...that explains it....  
  
~*~*~  
  
TJ: *comes downstairs with a washbasket attached to hip, shirt on reading "You're a very beautiful woman" * Laundry day!  
  
Cameron: *looking at him from kitchen, reading his shirt* .....  
  
TJ: ^___^ *turns back to kitchen, goes to basement and starts down the stairs*   
  
Cameron: *reading out loud* "Now let's have sex".....yup...he diffinatly has no more appropriate clothes to wear...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *has a black tanktop on with lettering on it*   
  
TJ: *still has previously mentioned shirt on* Amy...lemme read your shirt...  
  
Amy: *turns proudly to him*   
  
Cameron: *reads out loud* "I can only please one person a day"...  
  
TJ: *reads* "Today is not your day"...  
  
Kristian: "Tommorow doesn't look good either"....  
  
Henry: *was reading silently, goes over and tosses Amy over shoulder* You're changing that shirt, right now...  
  
Amy: Hey! Wha-  
  
TJ: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That doesn't sound right!   
  
Amy: ¬_______¬ Oh....he's gonna get it....  
  
  


~*~*~  


Guy: Hey! *waves*  
  
Amy: Hi! ^____^  
  
Henry: Who's that?   
  
Amy: .....I have no idea......  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *comes in the door* Amazing! It's not even 2 months into the school year and Dean's already got a girlfriend!   
  
Kristian: I think it's because he's leaving his hair down more often.  
  
Amy: Yeah. He's a sexy beast with his hair down. *drool*  
  
Henry: Hey.....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Henry: What's wrong?   
  
TJ: I made a pair of jeans with a bunch of iron-ons...but I accidentally did them all backwards...  
  
Henry: Look on the bright side: if you stand in front of a mirror, you can read them all.  
  
TJ: Hey! You're right! *skips off happily*  
  
Henry: It's so easy to make stupid people happy....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Henry:*sitting on couch* .......  
  
TJ: *sitting in an armchair, legs shaking and bobbing on floor* c'mon c'mon c'mon....  
  
Dean: *sitting next to a closed door, where sloshing can be heard*   
  
Kristian: *legs bouncing like TJ's, standing next to door*  
  
Cameron: *comes in front door, dropping backpack to ground, looks around* o.o  
  
Henry: *gets up, knocks on the door* ...Amy...?  
  
Amy: *opens door, chucks a razor out, and slams it shut*   
  
TJ: *gets hit with the razor* ACK -.-  
  
Cameron: Wha...?  
  
Kristian: There's only one bathroom. She's been in there for 3 hours. You figure it out.   
  
Cameron: *thinks* *blinks* ohhhh......  
  
~*~*~  
  
*In a random chat*  
  
Karen: I had Oh Suzana stuck in my head all day *laughs* and I kepy whistling Andy's theme...  
  
Meg: *snickers* Kepy!  
  
Amy: *snickers*  
  
Karen: kepy?  
  
Meg: *points to her typo*  
  
Karen: kept* x.x;  
  
~*~*~  
  
(A/N: I'm in that chat *point up* while in this scene *point down* only this scene was a little later on then that chat part)  
  
Amy: *sitting on couch with laptop, talking with Karen and Meg*  
  
TJ: *walks into living room, blinks, and turns on TV, eye's widen*  
  
Kristian: *walks in, sees TV, eye's widen*  
  
Dean: *walks in, sees TV, eye's widen*  
  
Cameron: *walks in, sees TV, eye's widen*   
  
Amy: *stops typing for a second, looks up, raises eyebrow, had been hearing....suggestive noises* ...? What?   
  
TJ: ...where's Henry....?  
  
Henry: *walks in* What?   
  
Amy: *staring at TV* Okay....which one of you ordered the Playboy channel?   
  
~*~*~  
  
*In school cafeteria*   
  
Kristian: *on an ultimate sugar high* And THEN I had a worldly realization!  
  
Amy: *sitting next to her with head in hands, wishing Henry has decided to come on time to school instead of coming in later in order to save her sanity*   
  
Vanessa: What was that Kristian? *sitting on other side of lunch table, mesmerized along with others in Kristian's story*  
  
Amy: Oh please, do tell...*rolls eyes, though isn't seen, because entire face is covered*  
  
Henry: *walks into lunchroom, unbeknownst to Kristian, Amy, or the others, stops and listens*  
  
Kristian: I'm GAY! *small gasps from others, grins* And guess what!?  
  
Others: *respond* What!?   
  
Amy: -_- *still has face covered*  
  
Kristian: *slides across, bumps butts with Amy and wraps arms around her shoulders* ^___________^ Amy's my girlfriend!   
  
Amy: O.O *head shoots up from hands, immediatly spots Henry while Kristian is nuzzling neck and there's coos and awws from others, turning bright red* N-nani!? KRISTIAN!  
  
Kristian: Mm? *looking up, sees Henry, goes all "oh shit!" mode and tries to correct self* Uh...well...bisexual, accually, both of us are...Henry's our boyfriend! AND he's great in bed!   
  
Amy: O.O!!!!!!! *smacks Kristian to show how big of a hole she's digging for herself*   
  
Henry: *giving Kristian a look that could kill, stalks over* Kristian...  
  
Kristian: ....like serving him the gun to kill me with....  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Amy: Randomness....  
  
Meg: Pure randomness...and yet...  
  
Karen: strangely funny...  
  
Meg: O.o what did TJ mean by that one...? Yaknow..."Today is not your day.." ?  
  
Amy: ¬_________¬ you're a smart girl....think....  
  
Meg: .....  
  
Karen: *blinks, knows* (A/N: As only Karen would...XD)  
  
Meg: .....Ohhhhhh.....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Amy: -______________________-;;;;;;  
  
Karen: *still laughing at Kristian's slip-up in school* Ehehehe....R....REVIEW!  
  
Amy: Yeah! then you might just get some other random tidbits from my random life! And you MIGHT even get some of my randomness painkiller episodes! They were hilarious and I was way too hyperactive ^____^  
  
Meg: In other words, she was worse then she normally is. MUCH worse.   


  



	2. Random: Round 2!

Amy: Randomness...  
  
Karen: Pure randomness!   
  
Meg: Totally super duper randomness!!!!!! ^_____________^  
  
Amy: .....no more cookies for you.....  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Karen: There's lines in the document I have, just not in the e-mail I sent you.   
  
Amy: *reading the e-mail* There's no lines....  
  
Karen: o.o  
  
Amy: Ohhhhh! I get it!  
  
*2 seconds later*  
  
Amy: .....Blonde moment.....  
  
Karen: *cracks up*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *giggling*  
  
Karen: Uh-oh....she's giggling....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Adam: *banging on Amy's front door*  
  
Amy: *opens it* Hi Adam! What's up?  
  
Adam: C'mon! We're missing the tournament at Ben's!  
  
Amy: O.O The Yu-Gi-Oh Tournament!?  
  
Adam: YES! *grabs Amy, her cards, and her coat, and closes the door, kidnapping her for the afternoon*  
  
Amy: ADAM! I need to tell my mom first!  
  
Adam: *gives her his cell phone, tells his brother to drive* Here...  
  
Amy: . Adam! I'M STILL IN MY PAJAMAS!!  
  
Adam: O.O Sorry!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *walking by the girls bathroom, hearing really weird and suggestive noises* O.o?   
  
Vanessa: *in bathroom* OH BABY!   
  
Amy: O.O! *runs in*   
  
Vanessa & Carlie: *playing with little sister's Ken and Barbie dolls in bad ways*   
  
Amy: O.O o.O -.- *walks out, sighing*   
  
Carlie: O.o what's her problem?   
  
Vanessa: *shrugs*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *in her kitchen cooking dinner, has headphones on and singing, dancing around* ....tame ni habataku no ka?  
  
Mike: *walks in with a couple of his friends, laughing and talking*  
  
Amy: *bursts into the repeat* Tatoe kimi ga hohoende mo fukinukeru kaze wa kizukanai...   
  
Mike: O.O *goes over, pulls Amy's headphones off* YOU'RE AMERICAN, NOT JAPANESE!!!!   
  
Amy: O.o ooookay.... and we're acually not totally American, because we're from German, Italian, Irish, Native American, and other very random and defined ancestry-   
  
Mike: ____!!!! *puts her headphones back on her ears* Okay, okay! You win...   
  
Amy: ^________________________^ *goes back to singing, flipping a small scoreboard that said "Amy: 09 Mike: 05" to "Amy: 10 Mike: 05"*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: . . *glomps Spike and runs* D  
  
Katie: O_______O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases with a flamethrower*   
  
Meg: Not AGAIN.....   
  
~*~*~  
  
Corinne: *falls over on the floor mockingly at something*  
  
Amy: Corinne, what are you doing? O.o *squeeked on "Corinne" unknowningly*  
  
Amy: *2 seconds later* ...I squeeked didn't I....   
  
Adam: *was in front of her* Yup, and it was funny too!   
  
Amy: .!   
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *sitting in a tree after school watching friends on ground*  
  
Rachel: *blushing profusely because is trying to tell Brian that she likes him* Uh.. so.. I really... um...uh...  
  
Brian: O.o? Yeah Rachel? *standing there confused*  
  
Amy: ....she needs help....   
  
Rachel: *still stammering*  
  
Amy: *drops from tree, dusting self off* Brian, this is what Rachel's trying to say...  
  
Brian: O.o?   
  
Amy: *goes over, gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and watches Rachel's cheeks get RED*   
  
Brian: *blinks* oh...  
  
Rachel: ...AMY! *chases her away*  
  
Amy: MEEP! *runs away laughing insanely*   
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *see's Rachel talking to Brian again, creeps up behind Rachel*   
  
Brain: *see's Amy coming and bells go off in head, starts grinning*  
  
Amy: *runs, glomps Brian and then runs as Rachel chases again* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Amy: *goes to glomp Brain again*  
  
Rachel: *this time is ready, turns and fly tackles Amy*  
  
Amy: *side steps Rachel and stands over her as she eats dirt* Like the episode that was on Saturday night of CB, Rach... fluid as water ^_____________^   
  
Rachel: *grumbling over grass in mouth*  
  
Brain: *cracking up*  
  
~*~*~  
  
*in an arcade in a random mall*  
  
Amy: *playing virtual shootout with Kristian* You're such a wuss... come out already!   
  
Kristian: No! You'll never find me! Where I am I can pick you off! ^_____^   
  
Amy: O_o; *see's the huge pink cowboy hat on screen in headset, virtually circles to behind Kristian and kills her*   
  
Kristian: ....Damn! ___  
  
Dana: ..She shot you! O_o  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Some random mall, in some random store*  
  
Kristian: Amy, I don't think we're gonna find a black pea coat in here for your uniform... *looking around*   
  
Amy: God loves me! ^_____^ *holds up a black pea coat in right size that was last one*   
  
Dana: She shot you!   
  
Kristian: O__ will you stop saying that!?  
  
Dana: .....She shot you! ^________^  
  
Amy: *gives Dana a cookie* Shaddap...   
  
Dana: *munches happily* ^_______________^  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Another random store, same random mall*  
  
Amy: OOOH! Lets go in here! ^___^   
  
Kristian: I still don't know why you dragged me along.......hey..... where's Dana?  
  
Dana: *pops up from behind a random rack wearing a headband that has fake pink pigtails attached to it* ^___________^ Lookie!  
  
Amy: O_O *goes over and finds a pair of blue ones*   
  
Amy & Dana: ^____________________^ *walking out of store with the headbands on*  
  
Kristian: -__________-;;;; I do NOT know them....   
  
~*~*~  
  
*some random chat*  
  
Amy: *throws a sammich at Karen* Chin tu fat! Need face diet!   
  
Karen: Fat woman!  
  
Amy: Pudgey witch! (A/N: *ahem* not what I really said but she knew what I meant...)  
  
*the back and forth woman and witch continues with some randomly funny lines thrown in*   
  
Karen: At least I have customers, WOMAN!   
  
Amy: You don't have customers, WITCH! You eat them all!   
  
Meg: *watching and munching on popcorn, laughing hysterically*   
  
(A/N: This is the aftermath of one VERY weird conversation that I had with Karen... I might post the conversation and the full aftermath later, after I ask her, either here or on our collaborate website, www.hometown.aol.com/laabstar1988/Random.html . ^_^ go visit!) 


End file.
